We Meet Again
by Utterly Ostentatious
Summary: There are three new students at Gallagher Academy...Not to mention three new students at the boys school… After STWAOES, Fang never came, after the second GG book.
1. And So It Begins

23:27

Chapter 1 of We meet again-

And it begins

The first day of a new year, a new year with the same secrets. It sounds like I'm a normal girl worrying about guys, right? Wrong.

My name is Cammie. And I go to Gallagher Academy for Girls. My school is an extensive private school that girls from around the world come to. No one who isn't and alumni, student, parent of a student, or staff really knows what we do at school.

Gallagher is a spy school. And guess what? My mom is the principle. Yay. Note sarcasm. Now this isn't my first year here, it's my third (a/n I don't think I got that right).

Normally we don't get any new students but this year was supposed to be different; there are rumors going around that we have three new students, sisters actually.

"Cammie! Cammie! The new students are coming today!!!"

There goes Macey. She's one of my two roommates and she loves fashion. This is proved correct by what she is babbling on about.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Bex groaned.

Bex was my other roommate and her dad was an ambassador from Saudi Arabia. She's really good with technology.

"Because, Bex, three new students are coming today and Cammie is their tour guide. And who are we to their tour guide? Her best friends that's who! So we have to make the best impressions SO that means that we have to wear our coolest clothes!!"

My case is closed.

I tuned her out. How could she be so perky at.. 6 am?!?!

Since I couldn't go back to sleep I got up and got ready for the day.

The last thing either of us said was this: "They need friends here, remember that."- Bex. Always thinking of others.

We walked through the doors into the dining hall filled with girls; the smell of perfume took some getting used to though. If I tried I could pick out Chanel no. 5, Essence, and many other highly expensive perfumes. Then again that was to be expected; everyone who went here had at least _one_ majorly influential and or rich source, most likely family.

As we walked through the breakfast line I instinctively avoided the food options with fake poisons in them. We have the strangest study habits here (a/n I made that up btw).

By the time everyone was seated and eating the principle walked up to the podium on the raised platform in the front of the room.

"As most of you have probably heard, we have three new students, the Rides." Whispers broke out and Mom waited for them to die down. "You will be expected to treat them as your sisters. Wary but caring. They are part of our family now. Treat them as so."

When she had finished speaking, as if on cue, the double doors at the back of the halls swung open and three figures stood there. The tallest one started walking with the other two right behind her.

Everyone was craning their necks to try and see them. Luckily the place where the three of us were sitting had quite a nice view.

Obviously there were three of them. The one in the front was the tallest- actually they were all tall for their age. She looked about six-teen-she must be Maximum. They were all beautiful, unbelievably so. They all had windswept hair, as if they were on a windy hill all the time.

Maximum had hair that didn't know whether it wanted to blonde or brown with eyes that looked sort of like chocolate, but there was something in them-all of their eyes I realized- that implied they were more than just normal girls at a spy school. Which isn't normal in the first place. And I wasn't the only one who saw it. She swept the room with her eyes picking out all the escape routes and, strangely, the windows. She and the youngest were both brown from the sun, and their tans weren't fake like some people in this school.

The next oldest was African American and had really puffy hair. She had darker skin than most African Americans, like she was in the sun a lot. Her mouth had smile lines but it looked like she hadn't smiled in a while. She had almost black eyes that swept the room looking at its occupants. '_I wonder why…'_

The youngest looked like she was eight or nine. When she was a couple feet in front of me, close to the stage her mouth curled into a wry smile. She had gold-blonde hair with bright blue eyes that looked at everything warily.

My mom stepped up to them and said, "Maximum-"

"Max if you know what's good for you." She interrupted Mom.

"Max then, you will be rooming with Cameron and her roommates. Your sisters will be right across the hall." Weirdly my mom went along with it. Maybe she saw that look in their eyes and knew not to mess with them. Maybe.

"Excuse me?" This voice was different than Max's, younger even. The blond girl.

"Yes?" Mom said looking down to her.

"Can Max stay with Tiffany and I instead?" In response to the principles quizzical look she continued, "You see Max is taking care of us while our parents are researching in Africa. And it would make us all feel better if we were in the same room. Our parents have been in danger before. I'm scared." She looked pleadingly up at my mom.

Mom, like the rest of us were, was putty in her skilled hands. Max and Tiffany were smiling smugly.

"Of course! Your name is Angel correct? Well you can deffinatly have Max stay with you."

Now both Max and Nudge were smiling smugly, and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Then Tiffany nudged Max and she mumbled thanks.

Macey leaned over and said, "Did you see that?! And they look smug, like they knew this would happen! And man that girl is good! How does she do that?" In the middle she changed topics catching me off guard. Bex leaned over and shushed us before I could answer.

"Cameron." I looked up at the sound of my name, it was mom.

"You will be taking the Rides to their room. Now."

I jumped up and went to the doors ignoring the glares and stares from the rest of my class, and gestured to the Rides to follow me.


	2. Meeting the New Kids

-Chapter 2 of We meet Again

-Meeting the new kids

I walked away from the hall and the rumors that would be sure to follow, with the Rides right beside me.

I started with the basics. "My name is Cammie."

"Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff. That sounds like fish doesn't it? I love eating fish, except for the small bones that almost choke me every time! But they're really good…"

The youngest came up to me and took my hand, "My name is Angel."

I smiled at her thankful that she had interrupted Tiffany. Angel just smiled knowingly at me, startling me a bit. Did she really know people that well or was it something else? Well it's a good thing to save for a rainy day, I thought.

I turned expectantly to the last girl, Maximum. She registered me but her gaze kept darting around the hallways.

"Max." She replied to my unanswered question.

She knew that I wanted more but didn't answer. I mentally sighed; Bex was like this to when she first got here. She was distrustful of everything and everyone. These girls were the same; they would need someone here to lean on. I intended to be that someone.

I decided to just keep going, "So…do you have any siblings?"

"Obviously." Max answered smirking. I had to stop myself from smacking my forehead. OF COURSE SHE HAD SIBLINGS!

"I mean other than Angel and Tiff." I was getting thoroughly annoyed now.

And Max looked like she knew exactly how I felt and that she was embracing the fact that she had done it to me. She was now full out grinning.

"No."

"Where are you from?" I knew they were from out west somewhere; you could hear a very slight accent in their voice.

"Arizona." I was right!

When we got to their room I stopped and said, "You know this is a spy school. You will need friends here and the right ones. Like us."

Max snorted once along while Tiff and Angel smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I don't think we need friends. But if we do I know who to call, and it's them, and I know for sure that if we need to leave on short notice, these two could kick your asses. And that's without me." She said as she pointed to her sisters.

Well that hurt. A lot.

"Well…Ummm I'm gonna go to class…"

Max rolled her eyes, cocked her hip, and looked at me.

"Jeez, no one can take a joke anymore…I was kidding Cammie. Even Mr. Rock-Fang would know that." She added looking at her family.

"Well he would, but only because you two were like inseparable for-HMPHH!!!" Angel had put her mouth and was glaring at her. When Tiff realized that no one could understand her she glared right back at Angel.

Angel nodded at Max who was staring into space with a longing look on her face. Her face screwed up in confusion. She blinked and seemed to come back to reality. In a low voice she told Tiff and Angel something.

"School…Secret…No idea where…so do I." She sighed. "I don't know", she said more audibly, "I don't know."

Then she looked at me and the questions that had bubbled up my throat popped. Her glance, while not a glare, was strange. All of their eyes were wild, kind of like animals. Like they were being hunted all the time. Many people had already noticed it in the dining hall.

"Well I'll leave you guys to get settled; there's a map of the school and all of your schedules in your room. So whenever you're ready for class go to the ones on your list. I'll see you later then."

I walked away slightly in a daze about the Rides. They were an intriguing (Ohhh big word!) group. As I was thinking about them a little over a half hour had passed and it was time for first period, Hand-to-Hand Combat.

I raced trying to get there on time and slid through the door just as the bell rang. No one as much as looked up, they were all used to my entrances nowadays.

I sat down next to Macey as we all waited for the teacher to show up.

"What were they like? Did they give anything big away? Tell me everything." She pelted me with words; I felt like I was in an interrogation, which in a way I was.

I was opening my mouth to say that I would tell her later but someone interrupted me.

"You know it's flattering to be talked about. But I would prefer it to be with me, if it IS about me." Max said, raising an eyebrow sardonically.

Before anyone could say anything the teacher walked through the doorway, and we all rushed to our seats. Except for the Rides; apparently they have had a bad experience with schools and teachers. So they leisurely walked to their seats next to mine. I sighed and put my head on my desk. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Demos For the UnEducated

Chapter three of We Meet Again-

-Learning from demos

I kept my head down as the teacher, Mr. Wilson, came in, introduced himself and started going through the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Everyone in the room was riveted. Except for the Rides and I. Max was doodling while Angel and Tiffany were looking at a _People_ magazine. Sigh.

When Mr. Wilson stopped to take a breath from talking about a roundhouse kick, Max stopped doodling.

"Okay, look. I know that most of you are just amazed, but to put it simply, I'm bored. And you would learn a lot more by just watching me than by listening to him drone on." She jerked her thumb at the teacher. Everyone gasped; you don't talk to the teachers here like that. Her sisters just looked exasperated and amused at the same time. Max, actually, looked like she knew this but she just plowed right on.

"So can I come up with Angel and give you a demo?"

"Angel?! You want to fight with your six year old sister?"

Angel glanced up with a scary look on her face.

"I'm seven." She said very slowly. We were all a little spooked by her voice, so Mr. Wilson nodded at her. He turned back to a somewhat safer subject, Max.

She glared an icy glare, even though I'm sure she could hand out worse, at the teacher and repeated very slowly, as if speaking to a misunderstanding child, "So can I come up with Angel and teach you _something_ useful?"

Mr. Wilson, unsurprisingly, wilted under her gaze and said, "Yes, but Tiffany, not Angel."

I heard Angel whisper to the puffy haired girl, "You guys are SO lucky! I'm out of practice!"

"It's not my fault blame him! But remember, Max said not to go all creepy devil-child." Tiff said. '_Devil-child!!'_ I thought, '_Why would Angel be called a devil-child!?_

But I couldn't think about that right now because Max and Tiff were walking to the front of the class.

"Now Tiffany," Max began, in a snobby teacher voice, "Let us begin with your level of understanding. I don't think you are up to the level of F-nick and I." All three of them snickered as Nudge complained.

"Come on Max!! Please!"

"No. Now let's get started. Watch this and be blown away." She added to the rest of us, smirking at the fact we were all confused.

All of a sudden Tiffany snapped out a roundhouse-kick, Max retaliated by spinning around and landing in a pose like a kung-fu master. And might I add grinning a feral grin, poor Tiff. Tiffany saw her grin and stepped back. Max launched herself at her, they were both exchanging blows at each other, and blocking them at something that looked like light speed.

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped** (a/n: yes I know that was cliché).** It was a draw, Tiff had Max's foot in her right hand, while Max had her hand ready to squeeze a place on Tiff's collarbone.

The class erupted into applause, Max and Nudge drank it up like a starved man with water. They were bowing to the class and catching imaginary roses.

Mr. Wilson sat there stunned; what they had just done was probably _way _out of his league.

"Max, Tiffany, can you go over what you did to the class?" He finally said. They looked at each other and nodded, Mr. Wilson relaxed thinking that that had meant yes. _I'm starting to expect the unexpected with them_, I thought.

Max turned to the teacher and said, "No, I'm to busy."

I looked at my friends and laughed; they were staring at the Rides with their mouths hanging open. In that instant I knew there was something other than being a rebel that was different about the Rides. And boy-howdy, was I right.


	4. Secret Secrets

Chapter Four

Secret Secrets

When we walked out of the classroom to head to Scientific Outlooks Max spoke before we had a chance to.

She pointed to Macy. "Yes, I'll help you study," She then pointed to Bex. "We grew up learning and living fighting," And last she swiveled to face me. "And no I'm not telling you anything else."

We all looked at her shocked that she was able to basically read our minds and answer the questions. Max looked at Angel and they both smirked.

"Max-" Bex started but Max interrupted.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said brightly, skipping to her seat.

I sat down with my friends on the other side of the room and said, "It's better to expect the unexpected with them. It's not _as_ shocking." My friends were still in a vegetable like state, totally unused to this kind of stuff. Then again I wasn't an expert, but living with my mom, and Zach knowing what you're thinking, you get used to it.

"I heard that!" Max shouted from across the room, just as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, you all will call me Ms. Lee. And I'm not going to tell you what class you're in because you should know your schedules by now."

There was a moment of silence while she appraised us and vice versa.

" You may be wondering why you even need this class. To tell you the truth this is a class that is necessary when learning to fly air crafts." She waited for the excited murmurs from the class to die down.

I could see Max say something to Tiffany and they both started to giggle. Actually Tiff giggled, Max only smirked. Ms. Lee heard them and turned to them with a scarily stern face on.

"Now what are you two laughing about… Ms. Ride and Ms. Ride?" I could see that she was a little confused by the last name when they looked nothing alike.

They dissolved into giggles again and when they finally sobered up Max asked, "What a planes do you guys have here?"

"Well we have multiple U1 Otters, U2 Lockheeds, and U3 Cessnas." (1) She sounded rather pompous about it.

Max snorted and rolled her eyes at her sisters.

"Well…I've been to the Hawaiian Naval base and let's just say the aircrafts _I've_ piloted were state of the art, not like the rust-buckets you guys have here."

That was a bad move. You don't back talk here or you get over an hour in the special ops room **(a/n- if you like x-men, the special ops room is like the danger room) **at level seven. So basically they would be put in a giant room covered in metal that would run simulations.

Mrs. Lee looked murderous, to me at least. The Rides looked like they'd seen worse. I wouldn't be surprised if they had by the way they acted.

"And what air-crafts -that are always under surveillance, may I add- have _you_ piloted?" She snarled while glaring at Max like she was personally insulting her, not some metal lumps.

Max shrugged and had a hushed conversation with Angel and Tiff. Mrs. Lee started tapping her foot.

"Any day now Ms. Ride!" Max snapped her head towards her and sent a full out glare to Mrs. Lee. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It looked like the fires of hell burned in her very eyes. And if she lost control, the flames would shoot right at you before you would even be able to take another breath. Needless to say Mrs. Lee cringed became patient bery quickly.

"Before I got interrupted, I was going to say that I've piloted the Vultee XP-54, Nakajima J9Y, and Bell P-59 Airacomet. And since they were never released to use in war it makes them all the more valuable, doesn't it?" Max finished looking smug.

Mrs. Lee looked rather taken aback. She slowly replied, putting to much sugary sweetness into her voice.

"Oh, well that's a completely different matter, Ms. Ride. Would you like to help me teach the rest of this class?"

"No thanks. The only reason little old me and my sisters are here is to learn from the best minds in the country, right? I can't very much do that if _I'm_ teaching, can I?

From the way she said 'the best minds in the country' it wasn't meant to be an insult. Max had it coming. That much I knew.

Mrs. Lee's face went red and she very quietly looked up at the ceiling as if asking for help, and then looked back to the Rides. She grumbled as she walked by me to the door at the back of the classroom.

"Mumble…Headmaster…Snort…Safe? Yeah right….Scoff…Robots! Lies, just propaganda." Umm, what?

Mrs. Lee pulled the door with unnecessary force to say, "Joe! Could you stop in for a moment, please?"

He stopped by the open door of our classroom and nodded to me as he listened to Mrs. Lee explain what had happened in the past few minutes. Emotions flickered over his face, reluctant admiration mixing with the indifferent slate his face normally was.

After she was finished, he turned to the Rides. "You three will have to see the principal at the end of classes for your punishments, understand?"

"Sure whatever." Max replied. "But wait. Why should Angel and Nu-Tiff have detention as well? They didn't do anything." Mr. Solomon arched a brow, noticing her slip up. Max just stared back at him waiting for her answer.

The teacher let out a long-suffering sigh, and bobbed his head in acquiescence as he walked out the door. Max nodded to her self with a satisfied look on her face, as she waited for the lesson to start.

(1)- I just googled war planes and clicked on the Wikipedia page. XD

And that's the end guys! Sorry that it's so short, I've been having some major writers block with this story and something pretty awesome has come out of it! I've started a oneshot series over a bunch of fandoms based on a poem a friend gave a few years back. I totally psyched to publish it, but I want to finish all of them before they're posted. But we all know that might not happen. So keep an eye out for them soon!

Also I wanted to let all of y'all know that I haven't read The Gallagher Girls Books in a really long time so any help you could give me would be absolutely wonderful! Hehehe I happen to know I forgot one of Macey's friends

Remember- Reviews are love! As is constructive criticism. But only constructive! I really don't have the time for flames, to be honest. :/

Ok sorry this is the longest AN ever! But as you can probably see, I've changed my penname. It was waaaaaaay over due. Alright thanks to those who actually took the time to read it! _**Happy Thanksgiving!**_


End file.
